Success
by Yksin
Summary: Ventress has been assigned to deliver supplies to the battle of Geonosis. Anakin and Ahsoka secretly board the ship to stop Ventress from aiding her fellow Seperatists in a battle the Republic cannot afford to lose. One Shot.


**A/N: Hey guys! I suddenly just got this idea while listening to "Space Oddity" by David Bowie. Don't know where it came from, but I hope you enjoy this One Shot. Please Review!**

Asajj Ventress entered the bridge of the Separatist ship. She had been contemplating life when alarm rang. She had rushed to the bridge. Ventress didn't want anything to go wrong. It was the most simple task in the world. She was told to transport weapons to Geonosis, to aid their forces in battling the Jedi. She couldn't fail.

"What is the problem?" she said annoyingly.

"Sir, we've dropped out of hyperspace," replied a battle droid.

Ventress cursed and grabbed her lightsaber.

"No, No Please!" cried the battle droid.

She smiled nastily and chopped the droids head off.

"Would anyone like to explain to me why we've dropped out of hyperspace?"

A droid walked up to Ventress.

"The hyperdrive was deactivated. It appears we have a stowaways," the droid said nervously.

"Activate security shields! I want them found!" Ventress cried.

"Yes Sir."

The droids got to work on finding them.

"I will not fail my Master, these droids are worthless. I'll find them myself," she muttered.

Ventress left the bridge and figured out a plan to catch the little stowaway.

OoOoOoO

Padawan Ahsoka Tano crawled through the narrow ship vents. Her and her Master had snuck on board before takeoff. Their mission was to stop the ship from delivering those supplies to the battle. With the extra weapons and support, the Separatists would be able to win the battle taking place on Geonosis. Ahsoka got to an opening and stopped. The engine room was directly below her.

"Master, I'm in position. I can see the engine room and it is heavily guarded," she said into her communicator.

"Good. I'm almost at the engine room entrance. Engage when ready," the voice of Anakin Skywalker replied.

"Got it, Ahsoka out," Ahsoka turned off the com and grabbed her lightsabers off her belt. She gently moved the gate of the vent away and braced herself. She jumped out of the vent and landed softly on the ground. A droid noticed her and pointed it's gun at her.

"Surrender Jedi."

Ahsoka smiled and activated her lightsabers. She leaped forward and sliced the droid in half.

"Attack!" another droid cried.

Many battle droids surrounded Ahsoka. They opened fire and Ahsoka blocked every blast. There was no way she would be able to take all of the droids out. Using the force, she jumped very high into the air. She landed in front of the door. She quickly pressed the button and the thick engine room doors opened. Anakin Skywalker ran in, his blue lightsaber already activated. Together, they took down all the droids guarding the engine room. Ahsoka got the honour of killing the last one. She jumped over it and stabbed it in the back. She deactivated her lightsabers and reattached them to her belt.

"All clear," she called to her Master.

Anakin ran over to her and smiled.

"Nice job Snips," he commented.

Ahsoka grinned and they ran over to the engine controls. She looked at all the buttons and controls and sighed. She didn't know which button was which.

"What is it Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"Master, I never leaned how to stop a separatist ship before," she said, looking at the buttons.

"Neither did I Snips."

"Then how are we suppose to stop the ship?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

Anakin took off his backpack and opened it. He handed Ahsoka a handful of explosives.

"Um, Master. This is enough to blow up the ship," she commented.

"I know," he replied.

"How are we going to get off the ship?" She asked.

Anakin sighed and took the explosives from her. Ahsoka watched as Anakin placed the explosives around the huge engines. She sighed and crossed her arms. Once he was done, he grabbed Ahsoka's arm and they left the engine room.

"Are you crazy?" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Shhhhh," Anakin replied, putting a finger to his lips.

Ahsoka quickly shut her mouth and listened. She heard battle droid footsteps coming down the hallway. She looked at her Master and he signalled her to run down the opposite end of the hallway. She nodded and took off. Anakin didn't follow her and she wondered why. She stopped at a dead end and looked behind her. Anakin wasn't there. She pressed the button on her communicator and held it up to her mouth.

"Master, where are you?" She whispered into the communicator.

She heard blaster noises when Anakin replied.

"Ahsoka, they've closed the security doors and they're too thick to cut through."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"I want you to get into an escape pod. Then I want you to detonate the charges as soon as you take off."

"Master, what about you?" she exclaimed.

"Ahsoka, I'm going to guard the engine room. Contact me before you detonate the charges so I can get out of the area and get an escape pod," Anakin finished.

"Got it, Ahsoka out," she concluded.

Ahsoka turned and ran towards the escape pods.

OoOoOoO

Ventress sat on her bed meditating. She was trying to figure out where the intruder had gone. She was just about to give up, when she finally saw something.

She saw Skywalker near the engine room and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano running towards the escape pods. Ventress' eyes snapped open and she jumped up. The escape pods were right beside her quarters! She sensed the little twerp coming around the corner. Ventress smiled and jumped out of her room, lightsabers ready.

Ahsoka turned the corner and saw Asajj Ventress waiting for her. She had a nasty smile on her face and her red lightsabers were already activated.

"Ventress," Ahsoka said coldly.

Ahsoka grabbed both her lightsabers and activated them. Ventress smiled.

"You've grown up little one."

"And you've gotten older."

Ventress raised her lightsabers, ready to attack. Ahsoka did the same.

"You going to kill me," Ventress said innocently.

Ahsoka didn't know what to say. Was she going to kill her?

Ventress lunged at Ahsoka. Ahsoka blocked her attack and tried to counter attack but Ventress was stronger. Ahsoka jumped back and attacked. She used her longer lightsaber to attack her foot and her shorter one to block any attack. Ventress noticed this and laughed nastily. She blocked Ahsoka's attack and forced her back. Ahsoka hit the corridor wall and fell over. Her lightsaber fell out of her hands and rolled towards Ventress. Ventress picked them up and laughed even more. Ahsoka looked up to see two red lightsabers an inch from her face. She didn't know what to do.

"Now, you die!" Ventress cried.

She raised her lightsabers and was just about to bring them down on Ahsoka's head, when Ahsoka kicked Ventress in the legs and she fell over. Ahsoka jumped up and used the force to summon her lightsabers off of Ventress' belt. Ahsoka activated them and stood in a ready position. Ventress got up and roared in frustration.

"I underestimated your abilities Padawan! I shall not make that mistake again!" Ventress cried.

"Am I too good for you?" Ahsoka asked, her voice an octave higher than usual.

"You sound nervous little one, let me put you out of your misery," Ventress sneered.

Ventress activated her lightsabers and prepared to attack. She lunged and the battle went on.

OoOoOoO

Anakin stood at the door of the engine room, slicing droids in half and defending himself. He wiped sweat off his forehead and continued to slice down droids.

"Blast it Ahsoka, where are you?" Anakin muttered.

He jumped forward and sliced the last droid in half. He had only minutes until more droids arrived. He sighed and deactivated his lightsaber. He lifted his arm up to his mouth and turned on the communicator.

"Ahsoka, where are you?" he asked. No answer.

"Ahsoka, state your location?" he said. Now he was getting concerned. She was never late.

OoOoOoO

Ahsoka jumped forward and slashed at Ventress who easily blocked it. Ahsoka was getting tired. Her legs were sore and her face was ripping in sweat. She stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Had enough?" Ventress laughed.

Ahsoka shook her head and raised her lightsabers. Ventress continued to laugh as she lunged at Ahsoka. Ahsoka was able to block the attack and push Ventress back. She jumped over Ventress and tried to run but Ventress turned around and used the force to lift Ahsoka up off her feet.

"Going somewhere?" Ventress sneered.

Ahsoka didn't reply. She was helpless. She couldn't continue to fight like this. She was just a Padawan, nothing more.

"Answer me!" Ventress roared.

She started to force choke her. Ahsoka gasped and started choking. There was nothing she could do.

OoOoOoO

Anakin decided to go find Ahsoka. It would take the droids several minutes to figure out there were bombs planted. He took off in the direction Ahsoka had. He ran down the hallway and suddenly stopped. He sensed Ventress. He tip toed around the corner and quickly jumped back. He saw Ahsoka in the air choking. He had to act now! He jumped around the corner with his lightsaber activated.

OoOoOoO

Ahsoka gasped as she saw Anakin jump from behind the corner and lunge out at Ventress. Ventress panicked and dropped Ahsoka. Anakin duelled with Ventress for several minutes. Ventress realized that she couldn't beat Anakin and that she had to retreat. She jumped back and ran for her life. Anakin immediately ran to Ahsoka's side. Ahsoka was coughing and spluttering, trying to catch her breath.

"Ahsoka, take deep breaths," he instructed.

They sat there for a while as Anakin waited for Ahsoka to regain her strength.

"Master, the bombs, we have to go," Ahsoka gasped.

Anakin had completely forgotten about the mission. He jumped up and Ahsoka tried and failed. He sighed and scooped her up in his arms. He ran towards the escape pods. When he got there, he gently put Ahsoka down in the escape pod chair and he pressed a button on his wrist. A loud explosion echoed through the corridors of the Separatist ship. Anakin hopped onto a chair and detached the pod from the ship. The pod took off away from the ship. Ahsoka looked through the back window and saw the ship blow up.

"Master," she said.

Judging by the tone in her voice, she was worried.

Anakin turned and saw another escape pod in the distance.

"Ventress," Ahsoka said with disgust.

"Are you okay Ahsoka?" Anakin asked softly.

"Yeah, I've never duelled someone like that Master," Ahsoka whispered.

"Ahsoka, I don't expect you to beat Ventress. You're only a Padawan. What I do expect you to know, is to learn from your mistakes," Anakin said calmly.

"I understand Master," Ahsoka replied.

"Ventress did escape, but we completed our mission and got out alive," Anakin said seriously.

Ahsoka smiled and looked at Anakin. Anakin smiled back as a republic ship came into sight.

_Success._


End file.
